hyunsdojofandomcom-20200216-history
S-Two
S-Two is a Dojo Duelist created by Amy. She is a human with black hair and wears knight armor. Background S-Two was born in a school that taught her many things; general education, high manners, politics and tactics. The school's goal was ultimately, teaching them to be a soldier and hoping to rise in ranks to serve the royal army. She does not know her family, and nor did any of her peers. As cruel as that would seem, she had peers to give her comfort, and the school itself was not a inhospitable place. As she got older, she successfully rose in ranks to garner a place in the royal army. Many of her childhood friends had to drop out to become civilians as they did not pass, causing her social circle to dwindle. As part of the royal army, she was renamed as S-Two as her rank; fairly low in the grand scheme of things. Only her prowess with weaponry compensated for her abysmal lack of magical efficiency. She was then gifted her weapon, Spade and her specialised armour that allowed her to call upon her weapon. Here, she served for three years, creating new friendships, but never quite moving in ranks. S-Two is not of Cier, but of a different universe, in a different time. Her world is divided by two warring factions, and she served under Spades. During this war, she sustained an attack from a magician that pelted her through a rift in time, causing her to land right in Cier. Having no magical prowess to put herself back to her realm, she seeks a passage back to her own lands. Weapon / Power Spade A spear with the symbol of the Spade as a spear head. The sharp edge of Spade is made of a red metallic alloy. Its center is hollow, save for the two metal swirls that meet in the middle. At its center lies a metal cage, which houses RICE, which boosts the power of Spade. The pole is designed to extend and retract like a spring, depending on how S-Two swings and stabs at an opponent. The end of Spade has an embellishment and chain, which allows S-Two to swing Spade if need be. The Spade is naturally attracted to S-Two's armour as a set (from being smelted in a magic-enhanced blacksmith), therefore she has the ability to call back her weapon. Personality S-Two has a noble streak that has been ingrained in her personality from when she was young. She is outspoken but reserved when she wants to converse. She is quite picky with many things, such as people, rules and customs. As a soldier, she is confident, but as a person, she has not got much going in her life. S-Two feels a lack of connection with environments that she is not used to, so she can sometimes come off as stoic or naive. Despite feeling like this, she has great empathy and will not kill without good reason. Battles }} Source http://www.hyunsdojo.com/community/viewtopic.php?f=48&t=19729 Category:Duelist Category:Active Category:Female Category:Comic